The instant invention relates to hangers for picture frames and the like for the mounting thereof on walls or other vertical supporting surfaces.
With the increased popularity in the use of prefabricated picture frames, a need has developed to provide an effective means for hanging such frames from walls or other vertical surfaces. Specifically, a need has developed for a picture frame hanger-clip which can be attached to a prefabricated picture frame of the type having an inwardly facing channel adjacent the upper periphery thereof and which is adjustable to provide a means for hanging the frame from wall hanging members of various types, dimensions and configurations. It is also desirable for a hanger-clip of this type to be adapted so that it can maintain a picture frame in closely spaced relation to a supporting surface when hung thereon. A hanger of this general type is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,600, to Paskerian, which represents the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware. However, as will hereinafter be made apparent, the hanger of the instant invention represents a significant improvement over the hanger disclosed in this reference.
The hanger-clip of the instant invention is receivable in a picture frame of the type having an inwardly facing channel adjacent at least the upper periphery thereof and a substantially rigid rear panel which is receivable in the channel with the clip thereon. Accordingly, the hanger-clip can be used to suspend the frame from a wall or other substantially vertical supporting surface by mounting it on a nail or some other hanging member thereon. Frames of this type are quite popular and comprise a significant portion of the prefabricated picture frames currently available. Therefore, the hanger-clip of the instant invention has wide application and can be used with a significant portion of the ready made or prefabricated picture frames currently available.
The hanger-clip of the instant invention comprises a hook element having a downwardly extending rear plate portion and a hanger element which extends integrally upwardly from the bottom end of the plate portion for mounting the hanger-clip on a wall hanging member or the like. The hook element is receivable in the upper channel of a frame of the above described type with the rear panel of the frame received in the hook element, whereby the hanger-clip is secured adjacent the upper periphery of the frame. When the hanger-clip is secured in the frame in this manner, the rear plate portion extends downwardly adjacent the rear surface of the rigid panel of the frame. The hanger element of the clip is preferably of closed loop configuration and extends upwardly from a fold-line along the bottom edge of the plate portion whereby it is outwardly bendable along the fold-line to receive wall hanging members of various types, dimensions and configurations. In this connection, the hanger element preferably comprises a pair of spaced arms which extend from the fold-line and a cross member which extends between the ends of the arms so that the arms and the cross member cooperate to define a closed hanger loop. The cross member is preferably designed so that it is substantially parallel to the upper channel on the frame when the hanger-clip is received thereon and the inner edge of the cross member is preferably of saw tooth configuration. Accordingly, the hanger-clip is adjustably receivable on a wall hanging member with the wall hanging member received between a pair of the adjacent teeth on the cross member. The hanger-clip preferably further comprises at least one projection or dimple which extends rearwardly from the rear plate portion towards the hanger element to prevent the accidental interlocking or interconnection of the hanger elements of adjacent clips during the manufacture and storage of the clips prior to the assembly thereof onto frames, and particularly during the plating thereof.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective hanger-clip which is receivable in the upper channel of a picture frame and the like.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a picture frame hanger-clip which is adjustable to accommodate wall hanging members of various types, configurations and dimensions.